sunbornfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiplayer Gametypes
Currently, there are 31 unique gametypes which can be played in Sunborn. These cover a variety of different objective-based games as well as standard kill-to-win rounds. Different gametypes support different amounts of players and are won through different means. Players can use or join any of the preset gametypes or create a custom game and modify the rules to create the type of game they want. All Out War - Annihilation Frenetic, guns-blazing action for up to 32 people, All Out War challenges two teams of sixteen players to compete for the most kills. The first team to achieve 100 kills is the winner. Victory can also be attained by having the most kills at the end of a 45 minute timer. All combat zones are open for use, and there are no weapon or vehicle restrictions. All Out War - Capture Two teams of sixteen players compete to capture an objective. Depending on the map, the objective can range from capturing a variety of targets to simply forcing the enemy team out of their base. Victory is achieved by completing the objective. If the timer expires, the team with the most progress towards an objective is awarded a victory. Arena Small, tight-knit maps become chaotic battlegrounds for two teams of four. Whichever team reaches 25 kills first, or has the highest total kills at the end of a 20 minute timer, is awarded victory. This gametype is one of the most traditional and will feel the most familiar to long-time shooter fans. Asset Denial An objective-based gametype focusing on the acquisition or destruction of data cores. If a data core is brought to a base, that team is awarded 10 points. If a data core is destroyed, the team responsible is awarded 5 points. First team to 50 points wins. A 30 minute timer can also expire and award victory to the team with the highest number of points. Battle Command A mix of real-time strategy, base construction/defense and chaotic shooting action. Battle Command is something entirely new and fresh, and revolves around a Commander deploying his troops (teammates) onto a battlefield at key locations. The Commander can also spend points to upgrade bases, deploy armaments and spawn upgrades for their team. Once this is complete, both teams then face off in the map after having spent their points to determine who is the superior Commander. In addition to their teammates, both sides are also supplied with computer/AI soldiers. While not individually powerful, these can form an impediment to an unprepared team attempting to take a base or destroy a turret. Additional points can be earned through combat, by defending critical areas or by killing enemies. This allows for further upgrade and expansion. the eventual goal is to force the enemy completely off the map, thereby claiming victory. A 60 minute timer is also in place, at which point victory will be awarded to the team controlling the largest percentage of the map. Battleground While not quite as expansive as All Out War, this gametype supports two teams of six as they attempt to score the most kills. also unlike All Out War, this area only utilizes four out of the five combat zones - players in Battleground cannot access the uppermost Space layer. 40 kills to win, or whichever team has the most kills at the end of a 30 minute timer. There are very few vehicle or weapon restrictions. Boom Box Three teams of two locked in combat in the smallest available multiplayer maps. To make things more frantic, the only weapons which will spawn are heavy weapons. There is a 10 minute timer, and the goal is to be the team with the most kills when the timer rings. There is no upper limit to the number of kills which can be made, and teams are encouraged to be as vicious as possible and exploit the heavy weapons and tight corners to the best of their abilities. Captain's Folly Another new gametype introduced in Sunborn, this mode isolates a single player as the "Captain" aboard one of two Dreadnaughts. Both teams have a captain who is unable to leave the bridge of their ship. Instead, they must use the Dreadnaught's weaponry to defend the ship against the enemy team. the other 9 members of the team must find a way to cross the expanse of space and enter the enemy Dreadnaught with the intent of killing the enemy captain. AI soldiers are provided, and roam the hallways of both ships as well as flying small fighters in the void between them. All it takes is a single kill of either Captain to end the round. No timer is provided. Chaos Six players locked in heated combat with the chance to kill as many of their foes as physically possible. To make this mode even more chaotic, the only weapons that spawn on the map are heavy weapons. The player with the most kills at the end of a 20 minute timer is crowned the victor. There is no threshold for the number of kills in this mode - kill as many of your foes as possible. Collect-a-thon 8 players square off against one another in an attempt to be the one with the most tokens banked by the end of the round. Tokens drop from orbit, and the quickest players can reach them first. Being killed causes all acquired tokens to drop, leaving them as easy pickings for an enemy. The first player to score 20 points is the winner. Corruption Six players spawn in a map and must survive for a certain amount of time. Each player only has one life. During the course of their attempt, Anu'bai enemies will spawn in the map. These enemies become increasingly more powerful as the timer goes on. Once the initial timer runs out, all surviving players must reach the extraction point. If a player is killed by the Anu'bai, they will not earn any rewards upon the completion of the match. The average length of one of these rounds is 10-15 minutes. Depth Charge An aquatic and vehicle-based combat round, Depth Charge utilizes only the Oceanic layer of the maps. Players can choose any of the aquatic vehicles that spawn on the map, but once they have boarded it they cannot disembark without returning to their bases. The two teams must then engage one another, either beneath the waves or on the surface, with the goal of being the first team to reach 30 points. A 45 minute timer is also employed, and the team with the most kills at the end of it will also be crowned the victor. Doubles Doubles pits two pairs of players against one another in a small, confined map. Although no vehicles are present, there are virtually no weapon restrictions in place. The first team to reach 50 kills is the victor, or whoever has the most kills when the 60 minute timer expires. This mode is hectic and fast-paced, and victory is dependent upon the player's ability to communicate effectively with his partner. Duel Duel is an intimate face-off between two players on a small map. With no other weapon or vehicle restrictions and only one life apiece, Duel matches are some of the fastest rounds in Sunborn. There is a 10 minute timer, and if neither player is killed the game ends in a draw. Fracas Three players face off in tiny, close-quarters maps with medium- and short-range weapons. Every 60 seconds, all players will have their weapons, equipment, grenades and items shuffled randomly. The first person to reach 25 kills is the victor, or whoever has the most kills at the end of a 20 minute timer. Hunters Two teams of compete to see who is the best in large, open maps. In this mode, motion trackers and radars are disabled. Tracking down ones opponents is based solely on communication between teams and keeping a sharp eye out for the enemy on the battlefield. With no vehicles but an abundance of long-range weaponry spawning, players must be quick and accurate with their shots. First team to 15 kills wins. Teams can also win by having the most kills at the end of a 30 minute timer. Infestation Initially, Infestation matches seem horribly one sided. 11 players on one team, and a single player on the other surrounded by AI teammates. That player spawns as a random Anu'bai form, and his objective is to slay the other 11 players. Much like Corruption, the other players on the map must work together to survive. Each time one of them is killed, they respawn as an Anu'bai, switching to the enemy team, and the amount of AI enemies increases. The game ends when one of two conditions is fulfilled. If the Anu'bai consume the other 11 players, the game ends. If any survivor outlasts the timer and makes it to the evacuation zone, the game will end as well. Land Grab Four teams of four players each compete to see who can take over the most territory within the allotted time. Territories are captured by storming in and killing AI enemies, which will then change the color of the base and other structures to match the victorious team. New AI enemies, this time in the conquering color, will spawn to defend this position. Just because a territory is taken doesn't mean that it can't be retaken. Although the game is meant to be played by a 25 minute timer, the round can also be won by another means. If a team spends more than 120 seconds without a territory of their color, that team is eliminated. If three of the four teams are eliminated, the game defaults to victory and awards the remaining team the win. This also unlocks the "Tyrant" achievement. Maritime Playing out much like a traditional shooter round, Maritime differs in that it is entirely played out over water. It often involves ship-to-ship combat, both from vessels that are part of the map and from user-operated vehicles such as assault boats and submarines. Aerial vehicles also feature prominently in this map, adding another layer of depth to the combat mechanics.The first team to 25 kills wins, or the team with the most kills at the end of a 30 minute timer. Open Conflict Much like "Battleground", Open Conflict is the heart and soul of a multiplayer shooter. Utilizing every combat zone except space and providing very little in the way of weapon restrictions, Open Conflict creates the hectic shoot-em-up environment that first-person shooters became known. First team to 10 kills wins, or whoever has the most kills at the end of a 20 minute timer. Outlast 32 players spawned in the largest maps available with only one life each. The last player standing is the victor. Outlast also introduces a gametype-specific game mechanic referred to as "Hunger". The player must find food rations throughout the world at regular intervals. These rations are dropped from orbit every five minutes, but be wary: every player can see where they've landed. A desperate rush for rations can become your undoing if another player reached the drop zone first and is lying in wait for you. There is a 120 minute timer in place as a failsafe, but most Outlast rounds will be over before it expires. Priority Zero Five players must work together to protect a designated "Commander" on the field. The Commander switches at random among the team every 120 seconds, which encourages the team to stick together. When selected as the Commander, a player loses all guns and equipment they are carrying in favor of a Taeski 0S-05 "Crown Special" Long Pistol. Killing the enemy Commander earns a single point, and victory is achieved at 10 points or to whoever has more points at the end of a 25 minute timer. If your team earns all 10 points before the enemy team earns any, each member of the team will be awarded with the "Assassin" achievement. Shipbound Two teams of four square off in spacecraft for aerial combat matches. Once inside a vehicle and deployed, the player cannot exit their craft. This match is for vehicular combat only. Some vehicles can dip down into the Air Zone, which can give them an advantage, but these will never be as nimble or maneuverable as pure space vehicles. First team to 30 kills wins, or whoever has the most kills at the end of a 45 minute timer. Spelunkers Very much like standard shooter rounds, such as Battleground, this mode pits two teams of six against one another with the end goal of being the one with the most kills. However, this mode takes place completely in the underground zones of the map, making it claustrophobic and cramped. Close-range weapons like shotguns will rule the day in the labyrinthine tunnels of some maps, but open caverns in others can pave the way for snipers. The first team to 25 kills is the victor, or whoever has the most kills at the end of a 30 minute timer. Squad Attack Four teams of three players each compete to see who is the victor. Each team has a combined life pool of 10 lives. When those lives are depleted, that team is eliminated. The last team standing is the winner. There isn't a kill-to-win goal in this mode - instead, Squad Attack focuses on eliminating the enemy teams to secure victory. If the 30 minute timer expires and more than one team is remaining, the team who scored more kills is crowned the victor. This is the only way kills come into play in this mode. Storm This is an uneven mode with one team taking on the role of defenders and the other team being the attackers. The defending team is given a base and a cache of weapons. Their goal is to protect the power plant at the center of the base. The attackers, on the other hand, are scattered around the rest of the map and must coordinate to attack the base and destroy the power plant. If the power plant is destroyed or the 10 minute timer runs out, the teams trade places. This goes through 3 rounds, and one point is achieved each time a team accomplishes their objective (either destroy or defend). Best two out of three is the winner. Team Chaos Two teams of four players each enter this mode with the singular goal of blowing their opposing team into their constituent atoms. Only heavy weapons spawn on the map and players have unlimited grenades in this mode. There is a 20 minute timer in place, and whichever team has the most kills at the end of the timer is crowed the victor. There is no upper limit on kills in this mode. Team Collect-a-thon This gametype plays out exactly like Collect-a-thon, except there are two teams of four instead of eight individual players. The score to win is increased from 20 to 40. Unlike the normal Collect-a-thon mode, when tokens are dropped into the battlefield there is no indicator. Teams must coordinate to locate them and seize the tokens before the enemy. Territory Conquest Similar to Land Grab, this gametype focuses on acquiring land. Unlike its predecessor, however, this time a conquered territory is permanent. It cannot be taken back over by another team. Speed is of the essence as two teams of five rush to secure the territories ahead of their adversaries. To complicate matters, the number of AI enemies defending each territory is triple what it would have been in Land Grab. Teams must coordinate effectively to quickly take over a territory before their foes. When all territories are captured, the team with the most area captured is the victor. Treasure Hunt Two teams of four must compete to locate hidden treasures and bring them back to their bases. Unlike Collect-a-thon/Team Collect-a-thon, where multiple tokens can be carried simultaneously, these treasures can only be carried one-by-one and the person carrying them cannot retaliate if attacked. It is up to the rest of the team to protect them while they return it to the base. Each treasure returned is worth a different number of points, but higher-value treasures cause the person carrying them to move slower or suffer penalties such as weakened shields. Low-value treasures do not incur such penalties beyond not being able to fight back. First team to 25 points wins. Victory can also be attained by having the most points at the end of a 30 minute timer. Urban Takedown Two teams of eight compete in city-themed maps to take down the enemy. Both teams have a combined life pool of 20. When the enemy team is fully eliminated, the remaining team is victorious. There is also a 60 minute timer in place. If even one member of a team is still standing when the timer rings, the game ends in a draw.